


Walk in the Forest | Mulder and Scully

by WillowRose99



Series: Spooky October Fics [3]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Dana doesn't want to walk in a dark forest alone, F/M, Halloween Challenge, Halloween prompt, Implied Fox Mulder/Dana Scully, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Walk through a forest, partners have each others back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowRose99/pseuds/WillowRose99
Summary: Mulder and Scully take a walk in the forest for a case, at night, in October.
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: Spooky October Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945531
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Walk in the Forest | Mulder and Scully

**Author's Note:**

> Request: October prompts: walks in the forest + Mulder and Scully, please!

When Scully started her day, she expected it to be another day filled with paperwork, finishing off reports and sorting through X-Files to find their next case. What she didn’t expect was to be walking through a large forest at half-past midnight with Mulder by her side in Indiana, shoes squelching in the mud and her body cold from the thick winter fog that seemed to drench the area.

And to be honest, the red-headed FBI agent wasn’t especially happy about the situation either. She wasn’t happy about the fact that she the mud was destroying another pair of shoes, ones she had just bought last week in fact. She wasn’t happy that she hadn’t eaten in nearly twelve hours or about the thought that by the end of the next day, she would most likely come down with a pretty horrific cold. But what did make it slightly better, was the fact that Mulder was walking beside her, his strides slow and his easy whistling giving her something to listen to that wasn’t old branches creaking and animals howling. 

“Mulder, why on earth are we still walking through this forest? We caught the suspect, we solved the case, we closed another X-File. Let’s just turn around and go home, or at least to a motel to warm up.” Scully was fed up, Mulder could tell by the way that her voice was snappish and hard, not wasting any time in telling him her thoughts. Yet he just shook his head and looked at his partner.

“I can’t do that Scully, not yet anyway. I just…I feel like we’re missing something, something just doesn’t fit.” Scully huffed at his response and ran a hand through her hair before shoving both hands deep into the pockets of her winter coat, pulling it tightly around her.

“What do you mean something doesn’t fit, Mulder? We have the murder weapon, witnesses, motive and cause, we have everything we need to put it in front of a judge and have this guy going away for at least ten years.”

“Didn’t you find it weird that whenever we interviewed him, he kept mentioning this forest? Like he had some kind of connection to it like it meant something to him.” Mulder heard Scully sigh beside him and stopped walking for a moment, so he stood facing her. “Look, if you want, you can head back to the car and wait for me there until I’m done, and then we can find a motel to grab some sleep and food before heading back to DC.” 

“No way! I’m not walking back to the car in the dark, especially just to wait there for you. You might need back up, anyway, I’m not going to let you go alone.” The tall man smiled at her, placing a hand on her arm in a comforting manner. 

“Scully, I’ll be fine. I’ve got my gun, and a pretty good pair of legs to use if I need to run back. You head to the car; I’ll call you if I need you.” Mulder started walking again, expecting Scully to make her way back to the car without another word, but instead, he heard the wet sounds of mud behind him, and a hand reached out to grab onto the end of his coat sleeve, fingers wrapping around his wrist slightly.

“I’m staying with you, Mulder. No arguments, alright?” Scully’s features were hardened, yet Mulder could see the way that fear was creeping in and her gaze flickered around the forest uncertainly. He adjusted the torch in his hand and took her hand in his with his other one, grinning at Scully and then walking forward.

“Don’t worry Scully. Nothing to be frightened of in this forest apart from a few screeching crows and some tree roots that might try to take your leg off if you’re not careful. And if something does happen, I’ll protect you.” Scully laughed softly at that and squeezed his hand as she fell into step beside him, already feeling slightly better.

She didn’t need Mulder to protect her, both she and Mulder knew she could do fine on her own in a deep dark forest. But they also knew that just having someone looking out for you, watching your back, gave them a great sense of comfort. And Scully was definitely not scared or nervous walking around this forest, though she couldn’t stop thinking of all those cases where women go missing and their bodies are found deep beneath the forest earth, their only company the large skeleton-like trees and the animals that called the forest floor home. Scully didn’t want to end up like one of those women, not tonight. 

Mulder knew that, and he didn’t say anything as Scully tucked herself under his arm and leaned into him, sharing his warmth. Together, without a word passed between them, they agreed that they were just going to treat it like any other walk through a forest, two agents watching each other’s back. And that was fine with the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you enjoyed, please leave a kudos and like, it helps me out a lot! You can also request pieces on my Tumblr at @willowrose99


End file.
